Sinner or Saint
by ThatTheaterFan
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, he wouldn't have groveled in dirt to bring back all that was lost. Even at the darkest hour, he wouldn't have begged, like most would have when they fought tooth and nail and then immediately regret it. "The people would rise," he affirmed himself, even so, a dissonant voice hovered in doubt and fear. Enjolras is stood still at the Judgement Day. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, this thing just popped into my mind. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Sinner or Saint**

* * *

**So then every one of us shall give account of himself to God. – Romans 14:12**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, he wouldn't have groveled in dirt to bring back all that was lost. Even at the darkest hour, he wouldn't have begged, like most would have when they fought tooth and nail and then immediately regret it. "The people would rise," he affirmed himself, even so, a dissonant voice hovered in doubt and fear.

Then when time approached, but they did not come. He knew that it was the beginning of their end. He did hope, however. Unlike how that cynic wouldn't have. He had tried to increase the morale, but they were all too convinced that the barricades will be left with only corpse and bones. If not heard in their words, it appeared in their faces.

The night before, they drank wine and sang the harmonies of summer. They relished the spring that's soon to be everlasting. The winds lashed, and with it, blew a circle of merit to the band of friends. They exchanged each other's sorrows and joy in those grins so genuine. When the rain gushed out, in a collaborative effort, they glided across to save the gun-powder. Little did anyone knew, they toasted for their final communion.

Joy could only last so long, as well as optimism.

The National Guard, who marched opposite the barricade, drew their swords and evoked their muskets. A battle cry rose through their hoarse voices as one by one they stood still, and little by little, they faltered. Rue de la Chanvevrie was draped in bursting musket balls and piercing blades, and the face of cowardly strength, but on their faces, emerged the same flame that he always wore. But there's that one last time that their passion was projected into the sky-line.

None of it, though, had evoked in him remorse.

_It was all worthwhile, _he says.

* * *

Judgment day came and he stood tall and proud, through the borders on what was believed to divide heaven and hell. The clouds gave way to The Lamb, alongside the trumpets that blew at all corners of the earth, and with him was the last scroll. Before the hymn was sung, the planes across the earth was devoured into flames and opened up a dark abyss composed of fire and ashes. Out of it, emerged the prince of deceit, whose growl abruptly echoed, who roared like a beast and hissed like a serpent. With those prepared, a thunderous roar overtook the place, and in a little while, it was shrouded in silence.

Each individuals were judged accordingly; the righteous vindicated, and the sinners convicted. It was judgment in its utmost accuracy, the division of good and evil, and in it, face to face, stood Judas and Peter; the extremities of repentance and defiance, of humility and pride.

When his time finally came, The Judge announced, "Your records had been set." And he stepped onwards.

The Judge glanced to The Creator, whom they both shared a nod of understanding.

"And in this time, you decide his fate,

Gabriel Enjolras, is he a sinner or a saint?"


	2. The End (Optional Chapter)

**WARNING: IF YOU WANT IT TO END HOW IT IS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.**

**This was an ending created by me to please my friend, who's one of the sweetest person in this world. I wanted to leave it at that but hey! Who can refuse Colleen? ;) So yes gurl, this ending's for you!**

* * *

**His Fate**

* * *

**Here their worm dieth not, and the fire is not quenched - Mark 9:48**

* * *

A point there is in human existence, when life flashes before you. Re-collecting, reminiscing, and reminding you the deeds that you've done in pride, the deeds you've done in humility, and the ones you've done in shame. Those that you've tried so hard to hide and to bury; re-opened and fostered unto your face; then the only thing you could do is stand, as you are forced to look at it against your deepest will.

The Judge's radiance illuminated the corners of the court, until no shadow remained cowering away, until every shameless exploit's revealed. The Judge's stare directed towards the subject in question as he flipped the Book of Records that emerged from the Book of Life. "Ignis. Luctus. Dolor. Rabies." The Judge roared the words of execration, and spoke, "It appears that you have missed the main points a revolution."

_Infernus._

And in a blink of an eye, at a snap of two fingers, hellfire devoured him like a prowling lion that awaits its victim. The Realm was shrouded in darkness and in flame, as slowly; the gigantic Vermis banquets in their flesh, the flames blazes in an immeasurable amount of heat, and profound distress burns holes in their hearts. Worse of all is, the worms never die, the flames never quench, and the misery never ceases.

Contrary to popular belief, he was not a saint.

Because contrary to popular belief, a revolution lies at the hearts of the righteous.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**FULL EXPLANATION WHY I MADE A SAD ENDING IS... I just realize a point that I saw from my view in Les Mis, why the revolution was less of a solution than what Valjean continually does. I may say this from a very christian point of view, but from what Hugo implied, I think it is the "spiritual-turning-point" that actually saves a person. And he succeeds by this. I personally think too that true revival isn't just the change of government and all those stuff... SORRY! IM SORRY IM SORRY**


End file.
